


A Series of Domestic Scenes-Christmas Drabbles-Ray/Walter(Thunderheart)

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Advent drabbles prompt of "Ringing Christmas Bells"</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Advent drabbles prompt of "Ringing Christmas Bells"

Ray was having a hard time finding the Christmas spirit. The weather was constant snow, the holidays brought an increase in his workload on the three reservations he was responsible for, and he was still on the outs with his stepfather so going to see his mom for Christmas wasn't even an attractive option. Ray's relationship with Walter was still too new for him to even consider that this was the first Christmas they would spend together. One day, Ray drove to Rapid City. He wanted to get Walter a pair of warm gloves for Christmas. He stopped for gas on the way home and picked up a tape for the car. Christmas carols, done with bells. Christmas carols with ringing Christmas bells. As he drove back to the reservation, he listened to odd but pretty renditions of Christmas favorites such as 'Jingle Bells', 'White Christmas' and 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus'. Listening to the music, driving slowly in the snow, he started to feel the Christmas spirit. When he reached home, he found that Walter had both dinner and hot coffee waiting for him.


	2. A Winter Night by Firelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the advent drabbles day 3 prompt of "Candlelight"

Ray was a city boy. He was used to the amenities of living in a big city, including a sewer system, electricity that was on all of the time and central heating. Moving into Walter Crow Horse's cabin was something of a revelation. Walter had a lovely hot water heater and wood burning stove and used a generator to create electricity. The first time the generator went out, in the middle of a winter snow storm, Ray panicked. He was trying not to show it, but Walter knew.  
“Listen, “ Walter told him patiently. “It will be fine. I will go out and fix it in the morning. In the meantime, we have plenty of wood so we won't freeze and I'll light some candles. “  
So they ate dinner and washed dishes by candlelight and then Walter lit three candles, took them and Ray into the bedroom and they made love. Afterward, Ray crept out of the warm bed and blew out the candles and added more wood to the stove. Then, he crawled back under the warm quilts with Walter.


	3. A Package from Ray's Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the advent drabble day six prompt of "Christmas Kissing Ball"

“What the fuck is it?” Walter looked at the absurd thing with berries that was hanging in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.  
“A Christmas Kissing Ball,” Ray said proudly.  
“What's the point?” Walter went to the kitchen to get a beer.  
“When you stand under it, you get a kiss and eat a berry. You continue until all of the berries are gone”  
Walter laughed while opening his bottle of beer. “Where did you get it?”  
“My mom sent it,” said Ray. “It was a Christmas tradition in our house growing up. She got it from her parents.”  
Crow Horse relaxed. He knew that Ray was still on the outs with his step-father and there seemed to be no end to that feud-at least at this point. He knew that Ray missed his mom and that they were in contact.  
“She sent a Christmas box, “ explained Ray. He patiently took the beer out of Walters hands. He hated tasting it when he kissed him.  
“And this thing was in it?” Walter didn't say anything as he watched Ray recap his untouched beer. He hadn't even gotten a sip.  
"With some presents, decorations and soup mixes, yes, “ said Ray. Walter pretended not to notice Ray maneuvering him under the ball.  
Once there, Ray leaned in and kissed Walter long and hard. Afterward, Walter reached for a berry but decided not to.  
“We'll just keep the thing up there and not eat the berries, “ said Walter, leaning in to kiss Ray again.


	4. Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabbles prompt day 7- "kissing in the snow"

Dakota blizzards are the worse. Ray wasn't really worried at first. He was home because he had to go and make a report in Rapid City and he had declined not to go back to the office. But, as the hours went by and there was no word from Walter, Ray began to grow worried. He knew better than to go out after him. He just had to wait.   
When Walter finally came home, Ray ran out to meet him. They stood kissing in the snow for a long time before Ray led Walter inside. He had hot soup and coffee waiting for his partner.


	5. In front of the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabbles day 10 prompt of "Fur"

One of the benefits of living with Walter Crow Horse was the large fur rug he had in front of the fireplace. Walter's cabin was blessed with a wood-burning stove for heat, but also a lovely fireplace. Ray soon found that he liked the homey feeling of building a fire. He liked it even more the first time they made love in front of it, stretched out on that rug. It was so comfortable that if it wasn't too cold, they would even nap it. As a Christmas present, Ray went out and looked for a matching faux fur cover to match. Then they would be able to take a nap in front of the fire.


	6. Walter's Hot Toddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the adventdrabble prompt of " Hot Toddy"

Ray was sick. He was usually in the peak of health but not this time. He had caught a bad cold, he had run out of cold medicine and it was winter and therefore blizzard season. They were warm and safe in their cabin but Ray was miserable. Finally, in desperation, Walter went into the kitchen. He came back holding a steaming cup and a whiskey bottle. Seeing this, Ray shook his head vigorously.  
“There's alcohol in that cold medicine you were using. I read it on the bottle. Just a teaspoon, Ray. Just to help you sleep.”  
Ray continued to shake his head and finally Walter thrust the cup at him and left the room with the whiskey bottle. Ray took a sip of the cup. It was mulled cider, Walter's favorite concoction for a hot toddy and it was very good. Ray had most of the cup finished before Walter returned. Ray sipped what was left in the cup as he watched Walter braid up his long hair, his deft fingers twisting quickly. When he was done, he slid in the covers with Ray and they both fell asleep.


End file.
